Who do you love?
by Animegurl002
Summary: Inuyasha is unsure of his true love. Is his heart for the girl of the future or of the past?


Dis_claimer_: I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue or nothing. No, no wait seriously, out of all these brilliant stories you could sue, you don't even need me right? Besides, you can't have my buffalo nickel and bouncy ball collection because I put a terrible curse on it hee hee haaa ha HAAAAAAAAAA. (lol) 

*The Curse in A Minor*

Your sham-poo will turn to bacon fat,

Your mom will find your thongs,

Your eyes will burn,

Your feet will stink,

And you won't forget this song. 

(repeat 5 times)

okay now, on with the fic!

She ran deep into the woods as silver tears cascaded down her painted face. Her hair whipped her face wildly and her skirt bore tears from the branches clawing away at her body. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, but still she ran, hoping to seek the peace of her special place. Finally she reached her energy barrier that stowed away her Feudal aged sanctuary. Kagome stepped through the barrier and headed to the lake that she claimed as her own. Kagome's lake was so crystal clear that she could look at the water and see the lake's bottom. Pink blossoms and exotic plants surrounded her lake. She stripped off her socks and shoes, preparing to dip her legs in when she noticed a person sitting by the lake's edge. The man turned around letting Kagome take in his silver hair, golden eyes and sad expression.

Kagome gasped in shock, "Inuyasha? How did you get through my barrier?" she questioned nervously.

Inuyasha's golden eyes gazed emotionlessly into her own, "Kagome you were crying," he spoke in a monotonous voice.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, "I made you cry didn't I?"

She hesitated, "Yes Inuyasha you hurt me really badly. I really loved you, but you couldn't see me passed Kikyo. You lead me on the think that you loved me back, and then you hurt me. I've never felt this kind of pain before Inuyasha, I feel so empty now."

Inuyasha stood up and started advancing toward her. "Do you still love me?" he asked quietly, but all she could do was cry. 

*Flashback*

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Puppy!"

"Wench!"

"Loser!"

"You umm... umm... uhhh...."

Kagome smirked in victory, "I win by default! You really are a loser."

Inuyasha's face turned red, "I wasn't done bitch!"

Kagome's anger spiked fiercely. Out of all the insults he'd ever called her, bitch was the worst. Her body racked with rage, "You dog turd, albino runt!"

Inuyasha jumped back like he'd been slapped. Not only had only had she managed to insult him, but she incorporated Kouga into it.

"You wench! If you love Kouga so much then be with him! You're nothing but a shard detector anyway!", he screamed into her face.

Kagome's bright brown eyes filled with unshed tears and she turned to run to the well. Inuyasha mentally scolded himself and took off behind her. By the time he reached the well, Kagome had swung her legs over the edge, bracing to push off.

"Kagome wait!"

She stopped and climbed out of the well. Inuyasha walked towards her and gazed into her eyes with his own golden orbs. Kagome raised her hand into the air, preparing to deliver the most devastating slap she'd ever given before. (think Keiko and Yuske) Just as her was about to connect with his face, he snatched her wrist from midair. She was about to strike him with her left hand but he yanked her arm forward, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide with shock, but soon she returned the kiss with equal passion. Moments became minutes as Kagome savored her first kiss. Her head was spinning and her toes curled until finally he pulled away to gaze at her flushed face.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if you were just a shard detector," and in true Inuyasha fashion, he pushed her into the well. She screamed out his name for 500 years until she became lost in blue oblivion.

T.B.C

Okay chappie 1! Wait, before you criticize me. Kagome does fall 500 years into the future, and it is possible to call a name that long in the well so leave me alone man. Feel free to give healthy criticism but not just flat out flames. I wanna know what I'm doing wrong so that I can make it better. Keep it clean ladies and gentlemen! Buh Bye now ;)


End file.
